1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical and electronic system architecture and, more particularly, to an electrical and electronic system architecture for a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular motor vehicles, contain many electrically controlled features. Many of these features are independent, while others are functionally integrated. Some of these features relate to the operation of the vehicle, including the power train and brake system, while others enhance occupant convenience, such as power seats, heated seats, remote keyless entry and automatic temperature control. Typically, the operation of these features is controlled by a functionally specific electronic controller. An example of an electronic controller is an engine controller that controls the engine and engine-related systems.
The electronic controller is typically a microprocessor having processing circuitry, input biasing and protection circuitry and output power switching capability. The electronic controller controls a function specific electrical device, such as an actuator or motor and receives data from sensors. The electrical device is electrically connected to the electronic controller with a conductor. A typical conductor is an insulated copper wire. Another type of conductor is a flexible printed circuit board. Depending on the locations of the electrical device or the electronic controller in the vehicle, a large quantity of parallel conductors, including individual wires, large bundles of wires, or flexible circuits may be routed throughout the vehicle.
As is well understood in the art, electrical/electronic system architecture refers to the organization and interrelationship of the electrical/electronic features of the vehicle. As more sophisticated electronically operated features are being utilized in vehicles, the electrical/electronic system architecture is likewise increasing in complexity. For example, a luxury-oriented vehicle could contain over thirty electronic controllers. This greatly increases the complexity and packaging requirements of the electrical/electronic system architecture. While an electrical/electronic system architecture based on functionally distributed electronic controllers worked well in the past, it is desirable to increase the flexibility given the popularity of electronically oriented features in today's motor vehicles. Thus, there is a need in the art for an electrical/electronic system architecture that is based on physically distributed electronic controllers to provide greater flexibility in the design and operation of electrical/electronic features within the vehicle.